It's Just Too Much
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Mitchie's got too much on her plate right now and it's starting to take its toll on her... so much that she passes out during school. It's a quick rush to get her to the hospital and from there, Mitchie lets her friends into her life more than ever


Summary: Mitchie is starting to get overwhelmed at school. The popular kids tease her. Her life at home is stressful and to top it all off, she has to deal with her ever growing crush on Shane. In her free time, she teaches music to younger kids who can't afford to have lessons. One day the stress along with skipping meals becomes too much for Mitchie and she passes out.

A/N: Hey all. I'm going to keep this short. I have had this story on my computer for about three weeks now but i had no idea how to finish it. I'm not a big fan of how it finished but i think its alright. I'm going to say this now.... this is only a oneshot! My other stories will be updated soon......like right after i publish this one... i'll go back to writing those other chapters. woo.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**It's just too much**

Mitchie hurried around her room trying to gather everything she needed for school. She didn't care that she was leaving for school an hour early. Anything that would allow her to leave the house was fine with Mitchie. Life at home was not the greatest for Mitchie. Her parents had recently gotten divorced and Mitchie hadn't been able to tell any of her friends yet. For two whole weeks Mitchie had kept this to herself and it was eating away at her but she didn't have time to deal with that. Her mother was forcing her to take extra advanced classes. Her teachers were putting more pressure on her to maintain her high grades and on top of all that, Mitchie was trying to deal with her ever growing crush on Shane Grey, one of her best friends. Mitchie's small group of friends consisted of herself, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and Jason. The others had been friends since preschool while Mitchie was the newer one to the group. She had moved to this town three years ago from across the country. It had taken Mitchie a while to get used to the town but in some of her wanderings, she had stumbled across a small orphanage. Feeling her helpful side kicking in, Mitchie had walked in and immediately felt welcomed by the kids. Mitchie had then started to visit the kids on a regular basis. What she hadn't expected was for the kids to find her playing guitar and ask her to teach them. Mitchie of course had accepted in a heartbeat because she just couldn't say no to these kids. So on top of teaching the kid's music, stress at home and at school, Mitchie was going to crack at anytime.

It was 7:30 by the time that Mitchie arrived at school. The first bell didn't ring until 8:45 giving Mitchie over an hour of free time. Hitching her bag so that it sat properly on her shoulder, Mitchie started in the direction of the library, a place where she could work and not have any distractions. Ignoring the sound of her rumbling stomach, Mitchie set herself up on a desk and got straight to work, hoping to catch up on her English essay before she had to hand it in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the clock stuck 8:30, Mitchie packed up her stuff and started to make her way towards her locker where she would usually meet everyone else. As she was walking, Mitchie felt a little light headed but brushed it off as being tired.

"Mitchie" Caitlyn's voice called out as Mitchie was placing her stuff in her locker.

"Hey Caity" Mitchie responded without looking around.

"Are you feeling alright?" was the first question that came out of Caitlyn's mouth once she reached Mitchie. Mitchie looked at her with a confused look.

"I feel fine. Why?"

"You just look a little under the weather, that's all" Caitlyn said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm good" Mitchie said as she closed her locker and leant against it, suddenly feeling dizzy again. Caitlyn didn't notice as the boys had now arrived.

"Hey guys" she greeted. Each boy greeted Caitlyn with a kiss to the cheek and a hug before moving onto Mitchie. Mitchie pushed herself forward to properly greet the boys but as she did so, she started to sway a little bit. Shane quickly grabbed onto her arm to steady her while the others looked on worried.

"Are you sure you're okay Mitch?" Caitlyn asked as she stepped forward and grabbed hold of Mitchie's other arm.

"I'm fine" Mitchie said.

"I don't know Mitch" Nate said. "You don't look to well. Maybe one of us could take you home so that you can rest"

"NO!" Mitchie quickly said. The group raised their eyebrows. "I'm fine. I really can't miss any school"

"Mitchie you were pretty much about to fall over. You really deserve some rest because you've been working way too hard for too long" Shane tried to reason with her. Suddenly Mitchie's stomach rumbled again only this time louder. Everyone stared at her.

"Wow Mitch. You must be pretty hungry" Jason said.

"You could say that" Mitchie said, not looking anyone in the eye. Caitlyn looked and Mitchie and this time really looked. There was something different about her.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Nate asked.

"I skipped it this morning. I was in a bit of a hurry and just forgot" Mitchie said.

"When was the last time that you ate Mitch?" Caitlyn asked.

The bell signalled interrupting their conversation. Mitchie shook the hands off her arm and straightened up.

"I'll see you guys after class" she mumbled before taking off down the hall.

"I'm getting really worried about her lately" Caitlyn said as the group watched Mitchie walk down the hall.

"I know. Something seems different and why wouldn't she answer your question?" Jason asked. Just at that moment Mitchie's younger sister walked past the group.

"Casey" Nate called out. Casey stopped walking at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw who it was. Everyone could easily see that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"What's up guys?" Casey asked.

"Do you know what's wrong with Mitchie?"

"You've noticed it as well?" Casey asked. The group nodded. "I don't really know. The extra classes she takes and teaching the kids music does put a lot of strain on her and with the divorce mum's been putting more pressure on her to make sure that she finishes this year with good marks so that she can go to college and find a good solid job" The group listened quietly, sharing a look with each other at the word divorce.

"Divorce?" Nate questioned.

"Yea, our parents finalised their divorced last month and Mitchie's taken it really hard"

"Is that why Mitchie hasn't been eating?" Caitlyn asked. Casey sighed.

"I don't know. She doesn't talk about anything anymore. She just turns to her music" she said before continuing on to her class. Caitlyn turned to the guys.

"We have to get her to talk to us today" she said.

"I can't believe that her parents got divorced and she didn't tell us" Shane said.

"You know what, I don't care about my classes right now. We are going to talk to her and try to find a way to help her" Nate said as he began to lead the way towards Mitchie's homeroom class. The 4 waited outside as the bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom. Mitchie slowly walked out of the room and stopped when she saw the group standing there.

"Mitchie, can we talk to you?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie looked at all her friends and saw the desperation in their eyes. Knowing that if she refused now they would only keep asking her.

"Sure" Mitchie answered in a small voice.

Caitlyn and Nate lead the group down the hallway and towards their hangout spot outside. Shane and Jason walked slowly behind with Mitchie as she couldn't seem to walk any faster.

"Would you like some help Mitch?" Shane asked as he moved closer and placed his arm under hers to keep her steady as she had started swaying again.

"So dizzy" Mitchie mumbled, stumbling a little over her own feet. Shane easily steadied her. Jason looked on worried.

"We should get you to a nurse Mitch" Jason suggested, hating seeing one of his best friends like this. Mitchie looked up at Jason. She wanted to say something to him but couldn't find the energy. She could feel it slowly leaving her body. The dizziness had become stronger and Mitchie just couldn't take it anymore. Mitchie closed her eyes and rested her head against Shane's shoulder before everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shane was getting increasingly worried about Mitchie when she said that she was dizzy. When she stumbled over her own feet and could barely hold herself up, Shane knew that something was definitely wrong.

"We should get you to a nurse Mitch" Shane heard Jason say to Mitchie. Before Mitchie answered he felt her head rest on his shoulder. Only a few seconds did Shane feel her go limp in his arms. Shane acted quickly, wrapping both arms around her and stumbling forward a little bit.

"Nate! Caitlyn!" Jason called down the hallway. Nate and Caitlyn who were already by the door turned around at the sound of Jason's voice and their eyes went wide at the sight of an unconscious Mitchie in Shane's arms.

"Call an ambulance" Caitlyn said as she rushed towards Mitchie. Students were now filing out of classrooms to see what the commotion was.

"What's going on?"

"What happened to her?"

"She probably just wants some attention"

"Is she dead?"

Shane tried very hard to ignore the comments that everyone was saying about Mitchie.

"The ambulance is here" Jason said. Shane adjusted Mitchie so that he was carrying her bridal style and started to walk out to where the ambulance was. There were a few teachers and the nurse outside talking to the paramedics. Mitchie was taken from Shane's arms and placed on a stretcher. As soon as Mitchie's hand left his Mitchie started to twitch a little bit and Shane could have sworn he heard her mumble his name.

"Shane, we're going to the hospital" Nate said. Shane said nothing as he followed Nate towards the car where Caitlyn and Jason were already waiting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

After arriving at the hospital no-one could think of anything to say. One of their best friends has just passed out right in front of them and they had only just found out what had been making Mitchie not be herself.

"Mitchie Torres?" a doctor called out. Caitlyn was the first person to jump out her seat.

"Yes?" she asked as the boys stood behind her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jason asked.

"When was the last time that Miss Torres ate?"

"Ate?"

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "It appears that Miss Torres has not eaten a proper meal within the last week. Is she having any problems at home?" Caitlyn looked at the guys before answering.

"Her parents recently got divorced" she said. The doctor nodded.

"Miss Torres passed out due to her malnutrition and anything stress related can also be a factor of this"

"Can we take her home?" Shane asked.

"Once Miss Torres is completely awake you are free to take her home but she must be under constant watch for the next three days to make sure that this won't happen again"

"Thank you" Nate said as everyone made their way into Mitchie's room. Caitlyn sighed at the sight of Mitchie lying still on the hospital bed with the IV in her arm.

"I can't believe she kept this all from us" Shane said.

"I don't know," Caitlyn said softly. "Remember, before Mitchie came, that boyfriend I had. I didn't tell you guys that he broke up with me because I didn't want you guys to feel sorry for me. Maybe that's why Mitchie didn't tell us. She didn't want us to treat her differently because her parents did split up"

"But not eating? What else does she do outside of school that could make her soo stress to pass out?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. She does take extra classes and I've seen some of her teachers pretty much forcing her to keep her grades up, to set an example to the rest of the class" Nate said. Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She wasn't even sure if it was true. For a while now, Caitlyn had a sneaking suspicion that Mitchie had a crush on Shane. A groan coming from Mitchie snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn said.

"Hey guys" Mitchie croaked out, slowly opening her eyes and looking around at everyone.

"You had us all worried there Mitch" Jason said. Mitchie weakly smiled at everyone.

"I'm okay now" she said.

"Why wouldn't you tell us about your parents Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked quietly from where she was sitting. Mitchie's head snapped around to look at Caitlyn before she averted her eyes to the blankets on her lap.

"Who told you?" she asked softly.

"We saw Casey this morning and asked her about you" Nate explained. Mitchie mumbled something under her breath.

"Talk to us Mitch" Shane said. Mitchie let out a sigh before looking up at everyone.

"I thought that if I didn't talk about it or acknowledge it..... that... that it would seem as real" a teary eyed Mitchie said. "I could just pretend that nothing ever happened"

"Mitch" Caitlyn sighed as she moved closer towards the bed.

"It was just too much to deal with" Mitchie said, finally letting everything that she had been keeping to herself come out. "With my parent's divorce, my extra classes, maintaining my good marks, trying to be happy when I teach the kids music at the orphanage and everything else. By keeping myself busy I didn't allow myself anytime to think and dwell on what had happened"

"You should have known that you could come to us Mitchie" Jason said. "We wouldn't have thought of you any differently" Mitchie gave Jason a small smile.

"I know" The group continued to talk some more until it was getting late. Shane had excused himself to go to the bathroom while Nate and Jason had gone down to grab some dinner to eat on the way home. Caitlyn was still sitting with Mitchie.

"Don't ever pass out on me again" Caitlyn threatened with a smile.

"I'll try not to" Mitchie laughed. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. If only.........

"Can I ask you something Mitch?" Caitlyn asked after a few minutes. "Just between us?"

"Sure" Mitchie said. Neither was aware that Shane had stopped just outside the door, eager to hear what the girls talked about when they were alone.

"Do you like Shane?" Caitlyn bluntly asked. Mitchie coughed from the drink she had been taking a sip from and Shane used all of his willpower to not make a sound. In all honesty, he did like Mitchie, a bit more than he should and he realised that Mitchie's answer could either make or break him even though he wasn't even supposed to be listening to this conversation.

"Umm... what makes you say that?" Mitchie nervously asked.

"Just a guess, which you have not yet denied. So is it true?" Caitlyn pressed, very interested in Mitchie's answer.

"I umm... well you see.... the thing is...."

"You so like him!" Caitlyn accused Mitchie excitedly. Shane couldn't move at all.

"Shhhh" Mitchie hissed.

"Mitchie's got a crush. Mitchie's got a crush" Caitlyn sang.

"And if you tell anyone, I will personally make it my mission to make sure that the rest of your life is miserable" Mitchie threatened. Caitlyn continued to laugh.

"Why? The best thing that can come from this is that Shane likes you back and you two are one happy couple and the worse thing is that he doesn't feel the same way, you'll be awkward for a while before going back to being best friends" Caitlyn said with a shrug.

"You make it sound so easy" Mitchie mumbled. Shane straightened up from his position outside the door. He looked at his watch and realised that they should really get going. Making it seem like he had just gotten back, he casually walked into the room.

"You two girls ready to go?" he asked. He held back his laugh when Mitchie suddenly blushed and Caitlyn mouthed something to Mitchie.

"Let's go now" Mitchie said, glaring at Caitlyn before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Shane offered a hand to Mitchie help her stand as her legs were a little weak.

"Let's go you two" Caitlyn said, throwing a smirk in Mitchie's direction as she walked ahead. Mitchie just glared at her back as Shane walked with her.

"That girl needs to find some new hobbies" Mitchie mumbled under her breath.

"And why is that?" Shane asked as the two waited for the elevator.

"Because she likes to make people's lives her playtoy" Mitchie answered.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means that Caitlyn likes to meddle too much" Mitchie said as she looked up at Shane with a smile. Shane laughed as he agreed with Mitchie. Too many times had Caitlyn asked him if he liked anyone (Mitchie) and had attempted to set him up on dates.

"What if her meddling could be good though?" Shane asked as the elevator doors opened. Mitchie stared up at him as they stepped on.

"How so?"

"Well what if Caitlyn meddling in two separate people's lives could become a good thing in the end? Such as two people who liked each other but didn't think the other liked them and Caitlyn meddled and worked her magic and set them up and made them confess to each other, wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"I guess it could be a good thing?"

"And maybe it could be a good thing to.....listen to certain people's conversations about their feelings for another person while said other person is standing right outside the door" Shane said with caution. This was it, no turning back now. When Mitchie looked at him with a shocked and horrified expression on her face he knew that he had hit the nail head on.

"Wha....what?" she finally managed to speak. "You heard that conversation?" Shane nodded. Mitchie backed away from him and slid down the wall until she was seated on the floor. Shane laughed softly as he sat down next to her.

"Oh my gosh" he heard her whisper.

"It's okay Mitchie" Shane said as he placed his hand over hers. Mitchie's head snapped up to look at him.

"How is this okay?"

"Because I feel the same way" was all that Shane said before the elevator doors opened and Mitchie turned her head to see Caitlyn, Nate and Jason waiting for them.

The End

* * *

Woo.... so that is the end of that one! I know the ending isn't what you expected but i wanted to make it less... cliche... i guess. Do something a little different. I hope you like it. :)

Enjoy! xoxo


End file.
